Percy Jackson, Son of Pluto, Champion of Jupiter and Vesta
by wolflover43
Summary: When Percy is young his mother and step-father are killed in a fire. He is brought by Vesta to the Wolf House where he meets Jason Grace, who he quickly becomes friends with. During his time there he learns he is a Son of Pluto and the Champion of Jupiter and Vesta. Years later he is told to go on a quest by Jupiter himself. This quest could change everything about what he knows.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson and I am the Son of Pluto, Champion of Jupiter and Vesta. Since I am the Champion of Jupiter and Vesta, I have the ability to control fire and Jupiter's domain. Before I discuss my life, I'm going to describe myself. I'm about 6'1", have an athletic build, raven black hair, black eyes, with specks of red and a little blue, and a scar running from my eyebrow to about an inch from my lip. Okay now that the description is done, I should tell you about my past, but there isn't much to tell.

_Flashback_

_I'm in some sort of cabin, in the middle of nowhere. Beside me is another boy my age that has electric blue eyes and blond hair. "Hello my pups. I am Lady Lupa and welcome to Camp Jupiter. I will train you for a few years, then you may enter," the wolf lady said. She looks at both of us and says "You were both brought here by different people. You Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, was brought here by Juno. You Perseus, Percy, Jackson, Son of Pluto, Champion of Vesta and Jupiter, was brought here by Vesta." _

_Three Years Later_

_I have my Imperial Gold gladius or sword that was given to me by Vesta. Apparently she had given it to me when I arrived, I just didn't know it. She, Jupiter, and Pluto had enchanted it so it could crackle with electricity, burn with fire, and have the power of shadow. They must have had someone else enchant it too because it always comes back to my pocket, when I lose it. Anyway I decide to call it, animus or courage, in my hand and stand face to face with my best friend Jason Grace. We arrived at the Wolf House when we were both two and have been trained by Lady Lupa since then. "Come on Percy, try harder," Jason says while holding his Imperial Gold gladius, Ivlivs. _

_I swing at his legs and he jumps over the strike. He is just about to strike when Lupa comes in. Jason and I both immediately bow. "Pups. Sheath your weapons and follow me. I hold my sword and will it to turn back to a gold band that can change into any weapon I want. I look over at Jason who just caught his gold coin that would either turn into a spear or gladius. "Pups you have done very well and now it is time for you to enter Camp Jupiter, but be warned. Children of the Big Three are very rare, and two going into the camp at the same time has never happened. Good luck," Luap says. We nod and bow to her. _

_Two Years Later_

_Jason and I have just been put into the fifth cohort, the lowest and most dishonored of all the Cohorts. I look at my arm and see the words SPQR branded on, along with two bars below that, a Helm of Darkness, and a wolf above the Helm of Darkness. I look at my other arm and see the Helm of Darkness and lightning bolt crossing, with flames below that. "Ready Jace," I ask. He nods and says "Come on let's move into the new Cohort."_

Flashback End

A little while after we had gotten into Camp Jupiter, Jason had been blessed by my father so he received the power of shadow, riches and the dead. So here Jason and I are now. Sixteen years old, with me Praetor, and Jason the Cohort leader, for the first Cohort. I would've moved there, but I chose to stay with my sister Hazel in the fifth Cohort. "Percy, you are needed at the coliseum," my fellow Praetor Reyna says. I nod and calmly walk there. As soon as I get there I can hear chatter all around. Before I walk in I look at my arms. Everything is the same except instead of two bars, I have eleven. I walk in and everyone stops and stands tall and watches me walk in. I see my friends Frank, Jason, and of course Hazel. I swiftly walk over to them and say "Hey guys."

"Hey Perce," they respond. All of the sudden fourteen flashes appear above me and I look to the center. The gods are here. Everyone bows respectively and the gods nod. "Percy Jackson, you must go on a quest to New York to settle the growing monster population. You may bring three more demigods along with you. Who do you choose," Jupiter asks me. I don't even spend any time thinking, I automatically say "I shall take Jason Son of Jupiter. Hazel Daughter of Pluto. And Frank Son of Mars."

"Very good. You must prepare. Good luck," Jupiter says. Everyone starts to leave, but Jupiter stops us. "Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank. Wait a moment," Jupiter calmly says. We stop dead in our tracks and turn around. "Yes father," Jason asks. Jupiter transforms to regular size and comes up to us. "There was another reason I chose you Percy. I know you can handle the news I am about to tell you. The Greeks are still alive and are in a camp called Camp Half-blood. I am sorry to say this, but you must go to that camp and pretend to be Greek. You can keep your weapons, but you must not tell anyone this information and you can't tell anyone at the Greek camp your heritage" Jupiter whispers. He turns around and disappears in a flash of light.

"Well that was some interesting news," I say. Everyone nods, still in shock. "Uh, so I guess we leave now," I continue. "Yeah, let's go Perce," Jason says.

**AN: I need opinions on parings for Percy. It can be anyone, but if you choose Bianca I would have to change her godly parent. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy P.O.V

"Okay so since we have to be with the Greeks, we are going to have to learn a little about them," I say. "So Jupiter's Greek form is Zeus. Juno's is Hera, Neptune's is Poseidon, Pluto's is Hades, Apollo stays the same, Diana is Artemis, Mars is Ares, Mercury is Hermes, Vulcan is Hephaestus, Venus is Aphrodite, Minerva is Athena, Ceres is Demeter, Vesta is Hestia, Bacchus is Dionysus, and Porserpina is Persephone," I continue. "How are we going to do this? We can't make our SPQR tattoos disappear," Hazel asks. "Here I got some arm bands to cover it up. We can act as if we have a scar or an injury," I say.

Line Break

"This is where we get off," I say slinging the bag we were told to take over my shoulder. "We aren't even close to New York City yet," Jason says. "Yeah I know, but I can't sit on the bus any longer," I say. They murmur in agreement. We get out onto the street and I look up at the sign. It's hard to make out the words, but I manage to. "Guys we're in Nevada," I say. They all come over and Jason is about to say something, but a roar interrupts him. We whip around and see a hydra, ten hellhounds, and a few Cyclops. I immediately think of the weapon I want and I it appears in my hand. My favorite sword, courage, appears in my hand. I look over and see Jason with his sword drawn, Hazel with her _spatha, _and Frank with his bow and arrow. "Ready," I ask. They nod and we all charge into battle.

I stab with my sword and see each monster turn to golden dust. I turn around and see that Jason is about to be stabbed in the back by a Cyclops. I quickly turn my sword into my spear and throw it at the Cyclops' back. It struck with deadly accuracy and the Cyclops was killed. I turn around and see Frank and Hazel just finishing up their battle. "Everyone okay," I ask. They nod and no one really has any injuries. A few scratches here and there, but not many. "Come on, let's go," I say.

"Percy we have three children of the Big three, why were there not a lot of monsters," Hazel asks. I sigh and say "I don't know. Maybe because New York has so many." We walk in silence for a while when I say "Hazel do you know how to shadow travel," I ask ending the silence. "No, not well anyway. Why," She replies. "I was thinking we could shadow travel there. Wait we can." I whistle and a hellhound comes running toward me. Frank jumps in surprise and is about to pull out his bow, when I stop him. "Relax, it's my pet. Mrs. O'Leary." Frank sighs in relief and puts his bow back. "Come on Jason and Frank can go on Mrs. O'Leary and Hazel can go with me," I say. Frank and Jason look like they may protest, but they don't say anything after a death glare from me.

"Okay girl. Take them to Central Park, Manhattan NY," I whisper. She barks and disappears into the shadow. "Ready Hazel?" She nods and I take her hand. I focus on the shadows and will them to come around me. I open my eyes and see a new landscape. All around us there is commotion. 'Yep this is definitely New York," I think to myself. "Never make us do that again Perce," Jason and Frank say at the same time. I can't help, but laugh. "Come on let's go find this Greek Camp."

Time Skip

I can tell we are getting closer because I can see a shimmering light up ahead. I hear roars behind me and turn around. "Guys minotaur and hydra right behind us," I shout to the people ahead of me. They turn around with their weapons drawn. The Minotaur comes charging at us. Frank is just about to fire, when an arrow is shot in its back. It falls to the ground, so we turn and see the hydra turn into golden dust. "Greeks," I whisper. They subtly nod their heads. "Hey my name is Will Solace, Son of Apollo, and based on those weapons and how your clothes look, I'm guessing you already know that you're a demigod," the child of Apollo says. I look down and see that my clothes are torn and, well covered in mud. "Come on follow me so you can meet Chiron."

We carefully walk up the hill and see a pine tree, with a dragon guarding it. "That's Thalia's Pine tree. It protects the camp from monsters," Will explains. We all nod and I notice that Jason looks confused. "Who are they? New campers," A blond haired girl asks. "Yeah, can you stay with them while I go and get Chiron," Will asks. The blond haired girl nods and says "Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase and I am a Daughter of Athena and I was made from her mind. What happened to your arm?"

"Uh, just a scar that I like to hide," I say. She nods, but I think she doesn't believe us. I see a Centaur approach us and an expression of surprise quickly crosses his face, but he quickly hides it. "I believe you already know who I am," he asks and we all nod. "Can I talk to you alone? I think it would be better like that to be able to learn more about this world." Annabeth looks like she might protest, but thinks better of it. Will and Annabeth both walk off leaving me, Frank, Hazel, and Jason alone with Chiron. "Come to the Big House, we can talk there," he whispers.

Line Break

"You can't be here. This is breaking the Ancient Laws," Chiron says. "Wait what are you talking about," I ask, playing dumb. "I know who you are," he says unconvinced. "I can prove it too. Remove the arm bands." Everyone looks at me and I nod. We take them off, revealing our SPQR tattoos. "Okay so you really are them, so why are you here? You wouldn't be sent here for no reason," Chiron continues. I suddenly hear a whoosh and I reach to my back pocket and pull out a letter. "Here I'm guessing it's for you," I say handing him the letter. He takes it and reads it. His eyes widen when he reaches the end. He puts it away and says "Okay so we have a reason now. SO why don't you tell me your names and godly parent if you know them."

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Pluto, Champion of Jupiter and Vesta," I say. "My name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno," Jason says. Chiron's eyes widen and he says "Do you by any chance have a sister named Thalia." Jason shakes his head and says "I can remember a face, but not a name." Chiron nods and motions us on. "My name is Hazel Levesque and I am a Daughter of Pluto," Hazel says. "My name is Frank Zhang and I am a Son of Mars," Frank says. "Three re children of the big three?" I nod.

Line Break

We all walkout of the Big house and see girls in Silver Parkas. "Everyone please welcome Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque Children of Hades. Frank Zhang Son of Ares. And Jason Grace Son of Zeus," Chiron says. When he says Jason's name, there is a ga, and sp. All of the sudden a girl come forward. She has spiked black hair, electric blue eyes, and a silver parka. She goes toward Jason and says "Jason? Is it really you?"

He gives her a confused look. "Do you have a scar on your lip," she asks. He nods and points to where it is. Her eyes widen and she wraps him in a hug. "Jason she said you were dead. She told me that and I left," she says. He still doesn't recognize her. "Who are you," he asks. "It's me. Your sister Thalia," she replies. His eyes widen in realization and takes her into a hug. "Thalia why are you hugging a boy," Artemis asks. "Relax Lady Artemis they are siblings," Chiron reassures. Artemis nods, remembering their godly parent. After the display of affection everyone leaves, going to do their activities. "Annabeth you must show them around camp," Chiron says.

Time Skip

This camp is really different from Camp Jupiter. First of all they get up at eight instead of five and they fight differently too, striking downward instead of stabbing, and the boys are allowed to let their hair grow, rather than cutting it military short. "And this is the dining Pavilion," Annabeth says. All of the sudden two people come toward us. "Hey I'm Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite," the girl with kaleidoscope eyes says. "And I'm Leo Valdez," they boy says. "I'm Percy, Son of Hades. This is Jason Son of Zeus, my sister Hazel, and Frank Son of Ares," I reply. Leo's eye brows jump in surprise. "More children of Hades?"

"Wait there is more children of Hades," I ask. "Yeah, Nico and Bianca. They're in Cabin 13 if you want to meet them," Piper says. Hazel and I share a look and nod.

**AN: Okay so I still need a ship for Percy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**AN: Okay so I have poll choices so here they are:**

**Artemis: 3  
Thalia: 2  
Piper: 1  
Annabeth: 1**

**So go ahead and vote**

Percy's P.O.V

Hazel and I rush to the cabin where skulls and the aura of death surround it. We walk through the door and two people confront us. "Who are you." The girl, who is most likely Bianca, asks. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Plu- Hades and this is Hazel Levesque Daughter of Hades," I reply. She relaxes a little, but is still on guard. "Okay so I'm Bianca DiAngelo and this is my full blooded brother Nico," she replies. "People say Children of Hades have a rocky past. So to get to know each other better, why don't we talk about our past?"

"Okay there isn't much to know about my past. Just that my mother died when I was young and I didn't know her at all. So that's basically my life," I say. Bianca gives me a look and says "We know who you really are. We've been where you two have been, so don't try to hide it." I narrow my eyes at her and say "How do I know you're not lying just to gain my trust, so you can break it."

"I'm not going to break your trust and I'm not lying. I can prove it too because I know that you are one of the Praetors and so is Reyna," she says. I frown, but tell her a little. "My mom died when I was two and I was brought to the Wolf house the same day she passed." She nods and turns to Hazel. "I already know what happened to you. Nico told me," she says pointing to her brother. "How about you tell us about you," I ask. "Not much to tell. But we were in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for seventy years, then someone came to get us, who we found out was Alecto."

A horn sounds signaling lunch. "Come on it's time for lunch," Bianca says walking out.

Jason's P.O.V

I can remember my sister's face, but not her name. Years later I find her and find out that she's Greek. The exact kind of people Romans can't stand. The last time we crossed we had gotten into a fight, which caused the Civil War. "I can't believe that you're alive. She said you were as good as dead," Thalia rambles. "Look calm down Thalia. If we are going to be close, you need to tell me about yourself," I interrupt. She scowls, but quickly covers it. "Fine. I ran away from home when I was little. I would've stayed for you, but she said you were dead, so I ran. After I happened to meet Luke, the person who betrayed Olympus, but saved it in the end. Then we met Annabeth, the blond haired girl you met. We were on our way here with a satyr, named Grover, when Grover happened to trip. Monsters had been following us and they were catching up. I told them to run on ahead and I would catch up, but I never did. The Cyclops almost killed me, but Zeus, surprisingly, took pity on me and turned me into a pine tree. I was later revived by the Golden Fleece and later became a hunter. So that's my story, tell me yours"

I sigh and begin a fake story. "Okay so when I was little our mother brought me to an orphanage, which I later ran away from. Anyway when I was on the streets I found Percy and we decided to team up. After that monster started to attack more and more, but we didn't have any weapons to defend ourselves. So during that night someone must have visited us and gave us weapons to defend ourselves because the next morning we found swords next to us. When Percy and I were fifteen we found Hazel and Frank. We all became friends and have been since then."

Thalia's eyes widen and she says "You've been on the streets since you were six?" I nod and say "I don't have much of an education, neither does Percy. Thalia looks like she is going to continue, but a horn interrupts her. "Come on, that's lunch," she says annoyed. She must not like to be interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**AN: Okay so still need ship ideas. The poll closes June 10****th****. As of now the results are**

**Artemis: 5  
Thalia: 3  
Piper: 2  
Annabeth: 1**

Percy P.O.V

So I guess here in the Greek Camp, everyone has to sit in their specific godly parent table. In Camp Jupiter you could sit anywhere you like. Meals are the only time Romans are relaxed. We always are practicing, never really doing any other fun activities, unless it's Sunday. "This is crazy," Hazel whispers "being in the Greek Camp and all." I nod my head in assent. "Yeah I know what you mean. They have all these relaxing activities that they can do during each day, where as we only had them on Sunday because it was our day off."

"Percy," Jason whispers behind me. "Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to leave our Roman traits behind? We can't just pretend that we are Greek."

"Yeah I know but we have to do it. The gods ordered it."

"But what if we mess up on the Greek gods or we slip up and start to speak in Latin?"

"That's why we have to be careful on what we say around other people. Try to avoid talking about your godly parent a lot and try avoid getting angry," I say. "Maybe your right Percy," he says. "Am I missing something," Jason's sister asks. "Uh, what? Nothing Thalia." She shakes her head, unconvinced. "I know you're lying. What are you talking about?"

"Thals we are just talking about what life was like on the streets. That's all," Jason lies. "Okay sure," Thalia says sarcastically, but doesn't ask anything more. The Romans finish rather quickly so we go all go to the arena to practice. "Hey where are you guys going the," the Daughter of Venus/Aphrodite says. "To practice," Hazel states vaguely. "After lunch?"

"Force of habit," I lie "We had to always be prepared for anything." She nods her head and walks back to the Pavilion. "Okay come on, we have to hurry before anyone can ask us anything."

LINE BREAK

I clench my fist and will my ring to become a sword. All of the sudden there is a whoosh and a sword sits in my hand. "So let's pair up. Me and Jason against Hazel and Frank," I say. Hazel and Frank both share a look and blush. "Ready?" Everyone nods and draw our weapons. "Begin!"

I immediately take on Frank, stabbing at his stomach. He sidesteps and tries to hit my sword arm, but I block his strike. I kick him in his stomach causing him to double over in pain. I swipe my sword at his feet causing him to trip. I point my sword at his throat. "Yield," I ask. He nods and I stick a hand to help him up, but he doesn't accept. It's Roman pride. I just remembered another thing different from us and the Greeks. We don't show mercy. No mercy for the weak is the number one Roman rule. The Greeks take prisoners and show them mercy to anybody, even if they betrayed them.

"What are you guys doing," the Daughter of Athena asks. "Shouldn't you be at lunch," I say. "Shouldn't you," she shoots back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Training. Isn't it obvious," Jason says. "Why? Most people don't train after lunch because it's a free activity," Annabeth asks curiously. "We like to do it, to keep our technique in tune. Besides we train out of habit," I explain. "Why is it habit," she asks again. "Can you stop with all the questions!? Seriously you don't need to know everything about us," I say annoyed.

"Well being a Daughter of Athena it's in my nature to ask questions. That and I hate not knowing things."

"Well that doesn't give you the right to ask so many personal questions! Some people find that irritating!"

"You can't talk to me like that," she shouts. I can feel the ground shaking and shadows surrounding me. I see that everyone is watching us, but I pay no attention to them. "Yes I can because you are asking all these questions I don't want to answer! You don't have to know everything about someone," I retort. She looks like she might say more, but Chiron stops her saying "Child do not argue with the hew campers. They are not completely used to this yet. Especially with one being a Child of Hades, they will not appreciate so many questions. Please allow them to get used to the new schedule." She nods, grudgingly, and walks away. "I'm sorry children. She did not mean any harm. She is a Child of Athena, and like she said, she is curious by nature," Chiron apologizes. "It's fine Chiron," I say. "Come on guys, let's go," I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**AN: Okay a few notes. 1. I didn't have Jason shadow travel because he hasn't completely mastered them. 2. The poll. Remember it goes to June 10****th**

**Artemis: 7  
Thalia:3  
Piper:2  
Annabeth: 2**

Percy P.O.V

I walk around the camp, not doing much, just kind of thinking about things. "Percy," someone shouts behind me. I turn around quickly and see Piper running toward me. "Hey. What are you doing here," she asks looking around at all the trees. "Nothing really, just thinking."

"About Annabeth, sorry about that. It's just that she's been here since she was seven, but a few months before that she was on the streets. You should know a lot about that, since you, Jason, Hazel and Frank have been on the streets for a long time," Piper says. "Streets? Oh right, yeah," I say. "So, I know you're a Child of Hades and you like to keep your thoughts to yourself, but I can't help, but ask. How long were you on the streets?"

"Uh, it really wasn't anything really exciting."

"Being on the streets? Come on, something had to happen."

"Okay so Jason and I met on the streets when we were six, and decided to team up, to help each other out. But after we did team up monsters had started to attack us more and more, but we didn't know why. Now we know that it was because we were both Children of the Big Three. Anyway, the next day after we woke up we found weapons next to us. We were able to survive better after that, then we met my sister and Frank, when we were fifteen. They luckily, had weapons to defend ourselves. It took a year, but we all became a team. We knew where each other's weak spots were, what we needed to work on, we were able to survive better than ever before. Then came the Titan War, we didn't know what to do without anybody, but we fought the best we could. Anyway a year after the Titan War, we found this place."

"Wow, you went through a lot, especially with three children of the Big Three," Piper says. I nod my head, and say "Yeah. What about you?" She blushes slightly and says "There isn't much to know about."

"Come on, I told you about me and now it's your turn." She sighs and nods. "Okay so you know Tristen McClean," she asks. I shake my head because I have never heard of him. "Alright. Anyway he's my dad, but he never had any time for me. He was always too busy with his job, to pay any attention. So I started to steal little things to get his attention, but it became too much when I stole a car, so he sent me to a boarding school, where Leo and I were attacked by monsters. One of the satyrs found us and took us here. That's about it."

"Well it seems we both didn't have the best childhood," I say. She laughs and says "No I guess we didn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

I'm, again, walking around camp with nothing to do when I notice Diana or Artemis. I never noticed this before, but she is beautiful. 'Wait she is a maiden. I can't think like that, besides I am here on a quest, not to fall in love.' I sigh to myself and head to the Hades cabin. "Hey Perce," Hazel says. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just stressing out about the quest is all," I respond. Hazel gives me a reassuring smile and says "Don't worry about it Perce, we'll be just fine." I nod and walk back to the Hades cabin. I fall against the bed and think about Artemis. 'I'm on a quest and you do not fall in love during that time. A quest is a time to be serious and not lose focus like Greeks do. I mean if you fall in love during a quest then you lose focus and worry about a relationship.' I groan and get back up and walk outside. As soon as I get outside the sun burns my eyes, since the Hades cabin is so dark and gloomy. I accidently run into someone, who turns out to be Artemis. "Watch it boy," she says angrily. I was taught by Vesta to respect women. "Sorry Lady Artemis. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize. She looks surprised, but quickly recovers. "Whatever boy, just watch where you walk," she says, scowling. I nod and walk to the arena.

Artemis P.O.V

I walk around this horrid camp that is filled with boys. It make me cringe to even think of them. I just happen to be walking by the Hades cabin, when a boy runs into me. "Watch it boy," I snap. I expect him to blame it on m, but he surprises me by lowering his head in shame and saying "Sorry Lady Artemis. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I can't believe a boy just apologized. Maybe not all boys are the same. 'No! All men will be like Orion. You can't trust them. They are untrustworthy, rude arrogant, greedy and much more **(AN: If I have any male readers I am not making fun of you, I'm just portraying how Artemis would view them.) **I scowl and say "Whatever boy, just watch where you walk." He nods and walks away.

I walk to where my loyal hunters, who have all been hurt by men, stand waiting. "Is everything okay," Phoebe asks. "Yes Phoebe, I just got caught up when a boy ran into me." Phoebe and the other hunters turn angry and say "Where is the boy!? I'll-"

"Relax Phoebe. The man had surprisingly apologized and I didn't have to threaten the boy," I say. Phoebe's eyebrows jump in surprise. "A boy apologized? And you didn't have to threaten the boy?" I shake my head and all the hunters turn from mad to shocked. "Lady Artemis capture the flag is starting soon. The camp and I were wondering if you wanted to join us," Annabeth asks. "Yeah sure Annie we can," Thalia responds.

Time Skip

I watch the game from afar and see the boy that ran into me earlier. There is something different about him, but I can't figure it out. All of the sudden a shout of joy rings out and I see my hunters holding the flag victoriously. I smile to myself and, unintentionally, my eyes flicker back to the boy and his friends. They seem distraught about losing, but the boy tells them something and they quickly make their faces passive. 'Are they Roman? Only Romans would be that upset about losing.'

"Uh Lady Artemis," the boy says. "What," I snap, turning around. "I just wanted to congratulate you and your hunters on your victory," the boy responds, sticking out his hand. I'm confused. What man has ever congratulated a woman on anything they have ever done. "Is this some kind of trick or something boy," I question. He shakes his head and says "No Miss. No trick, just congratulating you." I hesitantly stick my hand out and he takes it and gives it a quick shake before he leaves. 'Maybe this man is different.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
AN: This is a pertemis story.**

Percy's P.O.V

It's early in the morning and thanks to my Roman heritage, I always get up early. "Hey Perce, want to go and practice our sword skills," Jason asks. "Yeah sure, it gives me something to do," I respond. We run to the arena and I draw my sword. "Ready," I ask. He nods and I say "Go!" He strikes for my stomach and I block it. I push him backwards and try to trip him, but he jumps over my sword. We both strike at the same time, making our swords clash. He tries to punch my stomach, but I dodge. I hit his elbow with my sword causing him to drop it. I trip him and point my sword at his throat. "Yield," I ask. He nods and I remove the sword. I stick out a hand to help him up, but he denies.

"Nice Perce," Jason says, trying to be a good sport. "You too. You're getting good," I reply. "Hey Perce how about me and you duel," Hazel says from behind me. I turn around and draw my sword in response. She smiles and draws her_ spatha. _"Call it Jason," I say. "Ready?" We nod our heads. "Go," he shouts. We circle each other for a minute, until she becomes impatient and strikes for my stomach. I quickly sidestep the attack and try to strike her abdomen, but she blocks. We keep trying to hit one another, but fail to. "How about a draw Percy," Hazel says tiredly. "Yeah. You are really good Hazel. Even better than Jason over here."

Artemis P.O.V

I am walking by the arena when I hear the clashing of swords. No camper, not even the children of Athena, get up this early. I know I should just walk away, but my curiosity gets the best of me. I walk over and see a girl and a boy fighting. They seem to have been going at it for a long time. "How about a draw Percy," the girl asks. The boy, who I presume is Percy, says "Yeah. You are really good Hazel. Even better than Jason over here." Then I remember this is the boy who congratulated me and my hunters on winning, and apologized for running into me. This boy keeps on surprising me. I mean no man, and I mean _no man, _ever says a woman did something better than one of their own kind. Hazel smiles and walks away. The boy turns around and I notice that he looks handsome. Black hair, onyx eyes with specks of red and blue, and a scar running from his left eyebrow to an inch above his lip.

'Wait. What am I thinking? He is male and is just untrustworthy. Him and all other males will always turn out like Orion,' I thinking the name bitterly. 'Well maybe this one is different. He is kind to women and can admit defeat,' a voice says in my head. I can see the boy walking out and he must not see me because he runs into me and our lips accidentally crash. It barely even lasts a second because the boy breaks away quickly and helps me up. "I'm so sorry Lady Diana," he says. My form flickers when he uses my Roman form. "It was my fault. I was not watching where I was going. Please don't kill me," he begs, getting on his knees. 'Who would've thought a man would bow down to a woman.'

"Do not use my Roman form here boy," I whisper. "Get up. Leave and we will never, _ever, _speak of this again." He nods and runs toward the Hades cabin. 'So this boy is Roman. Does this mean his friends are too? I should ask the girl first.'

I flash to where the girl is and see that she is walking around camp. I go over to her and say "Hazel. I must speak to you," I say. "Okay Lady Artemis." I take her over to the woods and say "Are you by any chance a Roman demigod," I whisper. She pales and says "Yes Lady Diana." My form flickers again. "And are all of your friends Roman?" She nods and I say "Okay thank you. You should go back to your cabin. Greek children of Pluto do not get up this early." She nods and rushes back to her cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

I can't be falling in love with Lady Diana. The possibility of that is about the same amount as me singing a song with the Apollo campers. It is important that I do not fall in love. I promised Hazel that I would always be there for her. I can't break that promise. "Hey Perce is everything okay," my sister asks. I snap out of my thoughts and nod. "Are you sure you seem very distracted," she asks again. "Yeah I'm sure. I just want to leave. It's too Greek for me," I say whispering the last part. She smiles and says "Yeah me too. I miss how me, you, Frank, and Jason could eat as a family. I don't think that Frank sees the Mar-Ares cabin as his family."

"Yeah I see what you mean," I reply. She sighs nervously and says "Percy you have to promise you won't get mad at me."

"Uh okay. I promise I won't get mad," I say, unsure. "Frank asked me out," she says in a rush. I give her a knowing smile and say "I knew he would. Jason and I had a bet as to when he would have the guts to ask you out. I just won. I should go collect my drachmas."

I walk to where Jason should be and see him kissing a Venus girl. It looks like Piper, maybe it is. I clear my throat awkwardly. They both break away, blushing a deep red. "Yes Perce," he asks slightly annoyed. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Jason looks over at Piper expectantly and she nods. "See you at dinner Jason," she calls over her shoulder. "Alright what is it?"

"You owe me a hundred drachma," I say. He raises his eyebrows. "Yeah why," he asks. "Remember the bet?"

"The one where we bet the time Frank would ask out your sister?" I nod and he frowns. "How do I know you're not lying," he asks. "Would I really lie about someone going out with my sister?" He shakes his head and tosses me a bag. "Here." I take it and say "Thanks." I walk away and run into Artemis again.

"Sorry Lady Artemis," I say. I expect her to come up with a retort, but instead she kisses me. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. She breaks away and turns red with embarrassment. "The Fates have paired us together boy," she says. "They have," I ask. "Yes. They believed I should give up being a maiden and fall in love again. This time they believed it should be with a good man and they chose you. I am glad that it is you, for you are a good… man." She just called me a man, not a boy. I nod and say "I'm glad they paired us too."

Artemis P.O.V

"Hello Lady Artemis," Ananke, the fate of destiny says. "Hello," I respond. "You maiden hood is coming to an end soon. You are going to fall in love," Ananke says. "I cannot. Not after Orion," I say, wanting to never fall in love again. "You will. It has been determined. It will be the Son of Pluto, Perseus Jackson and if I am not mistaken you have already started to fall for him." I really cannot go against a fate, but I do not want to fall in love with a boy, even if he is a good man. "Just be happy it is a good man Artemis," Ananke continues. Before I can say anything she flashes away, leaving me to think. 'He is a good boy. Handsome too, but he could turn out like Orion. The fate may have said he was good, but he could always turn into an Orion. But she did say a man, meaning he could turn out good.' I sigh and get up. I should go and talk to the boy.

I walk into the woods, hoping to find the boy again. I do, but he runs into me. "Sorry Lady Artemis," he apologizes. He looks at me and because of the Fates I can't stop myself. I lean in and kiss him. I can tell he is shocked, so I break away. "The Fates have paired us together boy," I say. "They have," he asks. "Yes. They believed I should give up being a maiden and fall in love again. This time they believed it should be with a good man and they chose you. I am glad that it is you, for you are a good… man." He deserves the title of a man. He is a good man. He nods his head and says "I'm glad they paired us too."


End file.
